


colors of you

by BouirBouir



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Beach Holidays, Cuties, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Summer Vacation, Walks On The Beach, anyway, but yunho, euhm, kinda likes someone else??, yeosang best boy, yeosang loves yunho :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouirBouir/pseuds/BouirBouir
Summary: [they weren't old but they always felt younger when they were together.or.seonghwa and hongjoong met on the beach one night and they slowly fall in love.]
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 9





	colors of you

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so, hum, this is my very first time writing AND posting a seongjoong in english (my first time writing a seongjoong too) so it'll certainly have mistakes. that's why i would like to apologise if you see one of them and i would also appreciate if you tell me where are the mistakes so i can fix them. 
> 
> alSO, i speak french and sometimes, sentences i've written make sense in french but not in english so i'm very sorry about that too, don't hesitate and correct me please-
> 
> the last thing i have to say is thank you for reading this book :( hope you'll like it ♡
> 
> luv ♡♡

he liked summer, he believed it was his favourite season. summer had something different, a little plus the other three seasons didn't have. 

and he believed that, this little plus, it was him.

________

yunho invited him to a party he throwed on the beach. that's how they met. the man was sitting on the sand, some meters away from the groupement of people when he first saw him. he was alone, the camp fire near him was the only thing holding him company.  
he couldn't see well from where he was but he was sure the man's lips were moving, like if he was talking. he got more and more curious as time passed, and, to be honest, the girl he was talking to was gorgeous but boring, she kept talking about how difficult college was, it wasn't totally her fault though, she knew him from school so she talked about the only thing she knew they had in common. but he was here to forget about school so it wasn't difficult for him to leave her behind.  
the thing that first caught his eye was his colorful, flowery short sleeves shirt. he looked like a cool guy, the kind of guy to come to school in pajamas, the kind of guy to make everyone laugh. he hoped he was that kind of guy. soon enough, he decided to join him on the sand. the man didn't move when he heard him coming. 

''hi'' he said awkwardly as he sat next to him.

the man just turned his head and smiled softly at him, like if he was saying 'hi' too. 

'' you seemed alone, didn't you come with friends? '' he asked, hoping to finally get a word from him. 

'' no. '' the man responded. 

'' my name is seonghwa. '' he tried again, he definitely didn't want to end the conversation (if we could call that a conversation) that fast. 

'' that's a pretty name. '' he smiled at him. he fucking smiled at seonghwa, that's exactly when he lost it. his brain didn't want to work anymore and he just stayed still like if he was broken. '' mine's hongjoong '' he continued as seonghwa was having a hard time trying to restart his brain. 

'' yeah- you're pretty too, i mean, no, you're not pretty, you're, mh, euh, handsome yeah, handsome, aaah... no! i mean, that's, euh, a good name... '' seonghwa blushed hard, thank God, the fire camp could be a great excuse. he was really awkward and ready to dig a hole to burry himself in, what he didn't except though was hongjoong laughing. 

'' it's okey haha, i like being called pretty, thank you seonghwa, you're very pretty too. '' he smiled again, and seonghwa felt like his cheeks were going to explode, they felt so hot, he felt so hot.  
his eyes traveled on hongjoong's face, and stopped on his lips. he fixed them for such a long time, or at least, he thought it was a long time. they were glossy and colored in a light pink shade. when he noticed hongjoongs's almost worried gaze on him, he panicked, he held his breath some seconds before gasping for air.

'' i-i like your shirt. '' he tried to say without stuttering.''i'm so sorry, i'm very awkward today.'' seonghwa whined as he hid his face behind his hands. hongjoong laughed again, okey, maybe he was the kind of guy who made people laugh.

'' thank you, i did it myself, i'm glad you like it. and, it's okey, you're not awkward, i'm way wrost. fortunately i'm good at hiding my cringey side tonight.'' seonghwa died everytime he said his name. he moved his hands from his face and smiled, at least he didn't make totally a fool of himself.

'' o-oh? you did it yourself? it's nice, i wish i was talented too. '' 

'' i'm sure you are ! don't be so harsh with yourself, tell me what you like doing in life seonghwa. '' seonghwa's heart melted like ice cream in the sun. how could hongjoong not see what he was doing to him? 

'' i-i like singing.''he answered, gaze trying to escape hongjoong's eyes. 

''can you show me? '' hongjoong asked, excited.

'' euhm...so, i feel a bit uncomfortable when it comes to singing in front of people, i-i'm sorry... '' he stuttered, turning red again. 

'' oh, that's okey! i hope you'll show me someday, next time maybe. '' 

next time maybe. 

yeah, seonghwa was definitely dying inside, hongjoong wanted to see him again? everything is fine, i'm okey. he thought as he tried to calm down. 

'' wanna come walk on the seaside? '' hongjoong asked as he got up, reaching out his hand for seonghwa to grab it. 

he nodded and catched it, a bit nervous to touch his hand though, yeah, he didn't need much to feel nervous. both of them took of their shoes and socks to avoid getting them wet as they reached the wet sand. 

soon, it got pretty dark, the party's lights were far behind them and the city's lights were not strong enough to light their way up. so they walked on the beach under the moon's eyes. they didn't talk, only the waves' sound transperced the silence of the night, but seonghwa's inner thoughts were so noisy he was scared hongjoong could hear them. 

'' what are you thinking about seonghwa ? you look concerned. '' 

it was so unexpected that he almost jumped out of fear. 

'' n-nothing, school '' he lied. 

'' oh, you're going to college, right? i wish i didn't drop out, it was pretty fun. '' 

'' y-you dropped out? '' 

'' yeah, i thought that i found something better than what i was studying. i mean, i like making clothes and stuff but oh man, college could've given me a good job. a lucrative one. ''he laughed. 

'' i see. but at least you like what you're currently doing, i didn't want to go to college. '' 

'' did your parents forced you? '' hongjoong asked. 

'' kinda, my sister went to college and they always wanted me to be as great as she is so i forced myself to go to college. i don't wanna disappoint them, they've always wanted the best for me. '' seonghwa said, a bit sad. 

'' oh, i see, i wish you all the best hwa, i know what it feels like to disappoint someone you love. '' 

it took seonghwa time to understand that hongjoong gave him a nickname and even more time to calm his heart down. 

the silence came back, this time awkward. they were still walking on the beach when hongjoong let out a small cry. he stopped walking and seonghwa started panicking. 

'' ouch, i thought it was a crab. turns out it's a shell. '' he said as he took the said shell in his hand. 

'' oh, and that's a really pretty one, i'm taking it home! '' hongjoong continued, not seeing seonghwa's body relax. 

'' your foot isn't bleeding right? '' he still asked, hongjoong didn't seemed in pain but he had to make sure of it. 

'' no, everything's okey, hwa. '' 

was that a smirk on hongjoong's lips? or did seonghwa just daydreamed? he didn't know but it sure did things to his stomach. 

they continued their ballad, they were constantly peeking at each other, turning quickly their head when they met each other's gaze. 

'' so, euhm, do you like breading? i mean, no, reading, do you like reading? '' hongjoong asked, cursing himself silently. 

'' euhm, yeah, i like reading, it's cool.''

''that's nice.''

'' yeah. '' seonghwa said, he was really about to die from embarrassment. 

hongjoong started laughing and seonghwa joined him. 

'' dude, we're so awkward, i'm sorry, i don't know what's happening. '' he looked at seonghwa and they both stopped laughing. 

'' i do like reading Shakespeare. '' seonghwa said after looking into hongjoong's eyes for what felt like eternity. he was trying to change the mood, the air felt so heavy. 

'' oh? you like reading Shakespeare? i'm impressed. '' 

'' do you find it strange? '' 

'' you liking reading or you liking reading plays? i assume you read his plays, maybe you don't, but i do find strange people who like reading plays. plays are meant to be played, read by comedians. '' he explained. '' unless you're a comedian? '' 

'' no, i'm not, someone i really appreciate is though and he always give me new plays to read, he introduced me to Shakespeare and Moliere. '' 

'' i see, i see. do you like anything else? '' 

'' you'll find me childish but Jules Verne's work is one of my favorites, i like his universes, it helps me escape from my college life. '' 

'' don't need to feel ashamed, hwa, i still read fairy tales you know? '' hongjoong laughed softly. 

'' you're so adorable '' he murmured. 

'' what? '' 

'' oh, nothing, i said you're so unpredictable. '' he lied. 

'' oh? is that so? do you know how to swim hwa? '' hongjoong asked as he stopped again. 

'' euh, yeah, sure, i know, why? '' seonghwa was a bit lost all of a sudden. 

'' okey, then, let's go swim! '' he said as he stripped off, throwing his shirt and shorts somewhere on the sand with his shoes ans socks. 

hongjoong then runned to water and directly dived, disapearing in the dark substance. 

seonghwa stayed still for some seconds as he tried to think of what just happened, when he came back from his absent state, he unclothed too and joined hongjoong. 

telling that he didn't internally scream because of the cold water was definitely a lie. 

'' can you go far? if not, be honest, i don't wanna make you uncomfortable, hwa. '' hongjoong asked, smiling nicely at him. 

'' i can. '' 

'' great, let's go! '' 

they started swimming, seonghwa wasn't scared because of the water, no, he could swim, he believed he was good at swimming, he was scared of what was inside of the water, sure, medusas didn't show up at day but who knows where they were hanging out at night. 

but his fear didn't last long, he liked swimming, his head emptied slowly as he followed hongjoong. they were already far from the beach. 

soon, hongjoong stopped swimming, he waited for seonghwa who was a bit behind him. 

'' are you good, hwa? do you think you can race? '' he demanded when he arrived. 

'' a race? sure! i'll beat you! '' 

'' i'm not sure about that, you arrived last, hwa! '' 

'' yeah, but now i'm heated up and i can finally show you how great i can swim. '' he challenged. 

'' okey, right, three, two, one, go! '' 

the race went pretty fast they both gave it all in. they tried cheating multiple times by gripping the other's foot for exemple. they couldn't held their laughter but the problem was that their mouth ended up full of water. so they alterned between chocking and laughing. at the end, they arrived at the same time. 

''i have to admit it, you're a great swimmer, hwa.''

'' thank you, you're a good cheater too. '' he joked, collecting a little punch on the shoulder. 

'' you cheated first! '' 

they got out of the water and realised they didn't have any towel. 

'' we're going to freeze here, damn. '' hongjoong cursed. 

'' at least we had fun. '' 

'' yeah, we sure did, but you almost drowned me three times! '' hongjoong accused. 

'' you did too! stop attacking me. '' seonghwa continued. 

'' yeah, but it doesn't count, i'm smaller than you! '' 

'' sure, next time i'll let you win, shorty. '' he, this time, collected a dark gaze and an adorable pout. 

they started walking back to the party, they could see it's lights from where they were but it was so petite that it looked like fireflies. 

as they walked, hongjoong started feeling very cold, they didn't want to put on their clothes until they were dry but they finally cared more about their health than their clothes. 

'' wait, stop here, you can change behind that tent, take off your underwear and put on directly your shorts, okey? '' seonghwa told him. 

hongjoong did as told and came back a few minutes later with his shirt and shorts on. seonghwa did the same but didn't put his middle-sleeves shirt on. 

'' here, put this too. '' seonghwa said as he unbuttoned hongjoong's shirt up, leaving the man topless some seconds before making him wear his clothe and adding hongjoong's shirt after. 

'' that's way better, your lips were purple. '' he almost murmured, talking low because of the proximity. 

hongjoong blushed, not because seonghwa was kind to him, no, he found his act nice, he was sure seonghwa could do this for anyone. no, what made him blush was the proximity. having a beautiful man taking care of you was a thing, but having a beautiful, topless man taking care of you was something hongjoong wasn't sure his heart was ready to endure. 

'' th-thank you... '' he stuttered for the first time this night. 

they continued waking and arrived soon enough to the party. or at least, a piece of what was the party, a lot of people left already. seonghwa could still see some of his friends, yunho was sitting with his girlfriend near the fire where hongjoong was sitting earlier, mingi and san were arguing over something dumb obviously, jongho and wooyoung were watching them, laughing every two seconds. the only one missing was yeosang, seonghwa couldn't tell where did he go, maybe home, maybe he was hanging out with someone. he'll ask him. 

'' there's not a lot of people left, what if we go too? '' hongjoong asked. 

'' yeah, i was planning to. i just gotta say it to my friends and steal someone's t-shirt before, can you wait five minutes for me? '' 

'' yeah, sure hwa. '' 

seonghwa went telling all of them he was heading home, he stole yunho's jacket on his way.  
he quickly came back to hongjoong, yunho's denim jacket on the back. 

'' you look good like that, you should try this style '' hongjoong complimented. 

'' what? the non-shirt look? '' seonghwa laughed, not taking it seriously. 

'' yeah, the non-shirt look. '' 

he wasn't laughing anymore, no, he was blushing, again. hongjoong had a lot of power on him and he didn't knew if he liked it or no. 

they started walking, soon reaching the bitumen of the sidewalk. 

'' oh, can i keep your top tonight? i can give it back to you tomorrow, i'll wash it, don't worry.'' hongjoong asked as they passed by some bars still opened at that hour. 

'' of course, it doesn't bother me-''seonghwa thought about it just once but still said it,''m-may i have your number in exchange then? '' 

'' oh, fine, keep your shirt-''hongjoong started saying, making seonghwa panic again, did he ruin it all ? 

''no, i'm sorry, it's fine, you can keep it, i d-don't care...''he apologized. 

''hey, no, i'm sorry, it was a joke hwa, of course i can give you my number, here, give me your phone''

seonghwa did as he was told and gave his phone to hongjoong. 

'' i'm really tired tonight so i won't be able to respond of you text me, i'm sorry, i think i'm going straight to bed without even showering '' hongjoong giggled as he gave back his phone to seonghwa. 

'' thank you, and, don't worry, i'm going to do the same thing. '' 

they didn't even notice they arrived to hongjoong's place, it's only when hongjoong stopped walking that they understood it was over for that night. 

'' thank you for tonight, seonghwa, i had so much fun. '' 

'' thank you too, it was super great, i can't wait to do something like that again '' 

okey, maybe he showed a bit to much his excitation because hongjoong giggled at the way he was talking, like a little kid.

''you're cute, can't wait too''

'' good night. '' seonghwa said. 

'' good night. '' 

when hongjoong disapeared behind the building's door, seonghwa closed his eyes and it took him all his self control to not scream, the most beautiful man he ever saw just said he was cute. 

seonghwa went home, his thoughts were a mess but he couldn't care less at the moment, he was so tired.  
when he opened the door, he directly saw yeosang sitting on the couch in front of the TV. 

'' you were here since the beginning! '' 

'' yeah, honestly i couldn't endure that torture anymore. '' he explained '' the music was way to loud, and the only interesting person, you, in the party left. '' 

'' why didn't you stay with yunho? '' 

'' he was kinda busy licking his girlfriend's mouth '' he sighed. 

'' are you feeling great though? '' seonghwa asked as he sat next to yeosang. 

'' no, i can't get over it for the moment, and seeing him everyday doesn't help. '' yeosang confessed. 

'' i'm so sorry for you... '' 

'' you don't have to, it's not your fault, it's no one's fault lol, they love each other and that's the only thing that matters, as long a he's happy, everything's great. '' yeosang smiled, seonghwa could feel the pain in his voice but he knew it was sincere, yeosang always wanted the best for yunho. 

'' but, hey, tell me, who's the beauty you escaped with earlier? tell me you got his number, oh my god, maybe you kissed?! or you held hands? i wanna know EVERYTHING. '' yeosang almost yelled, pausing his movie to concentrate on what seonghwa was about to say. 

'' w-we didn't kiss! and we didn't hold hands either... but i do have his number! '' 

'' yes! you're improving very fast seonghwa! i'm proud of you. now tell me his name. '' 

'' his name is hongjoong and he's a cool dude-'' 

'' where did you two go? '' he interrupted seonghwa. 

'' oh, nowhere, we went walking on the beach... '' 

''that's cute, can't relate though. i wish you the best dude.''

'' thank you. '' 

yeosang smiled softly at him, that's when seonghwa noticed he had puffy eyes. yeosang cried.  
he preferred not talking about that now, he knew he'll make both of them uncomfortable, but he made sure that he won't forget to talk to him. 

'' what were you watching? '' seonghwa asked, trying to clear the air. 

'' oh, nothing, some gay movies, you know, the same ones, as always, because we don't get enough great gay movies. '' 

yeah, yeosang had a thing for watching gay movies and he always commented on everything, how the actors looked straighter than a ruler, how they always ended up with tears, how they were bad. 

'' honestly, the only great one is Kill Your Darlings, and this one doesn't really count because it's a true story. huh, when will people learn that gays aren't always sad and depressed. '' yeosang continued talking as seonghwa watched the TV, love, simon was playing. 

'' yeah, but you are gay and sad. '' seonghwa laughed. 

'' but you aren't, my point is proven, we aren't all sad. '' 

'' i'm not gay! '' 

'' yelling at me is kinda homophobic you know? '' yeosang joked. '' but, anyway, i'm watching love, simon again and i'm still not impressed, the plot of the story is so...bad.'' 

'' well, at least we got to hear a bit of troye sivan. '' 

'' yeah, like, five seconds? i'm crying, strawberries and cigarettes is a masterpiece, they disrespected it so much.''

''mh.''seonghwa hummed, thinking again about what happened that night. 

'' i think i should go to sleep. '' he told yeosang as he got up. he was about to say that he should give yunho's jacket back but talking about yunho wasn't a good idea. 

'' good night. '' 

'' good night, don't stay up too late. '' 

he then went to his room he shared with mingi. he changed the denim jacket for a t-shirt, throwed his pants on the floor and putted on an underwear before grabbing his phone. 

he was about to write something to hongjoong when he noticed the hearts next to his name. 

hongjoong ♡♡

this man became his definition of cute.

his heart beated so fast as he wrote his message, he directly putted his phone on his nightstand when he finished writing it and hid in his blanket. fortunately, he was so tired even his mess of thoughts were not strong enough to keep him awake. 

to : hongjoong ♡♡

1:07|| hi, it's seonghwa, you know, that guy you met on the beach. i would like to know you more so, do you mind going out with me tomorrow night? 

1:09|| not in a romantic way!i mean, if you want to, it's okey, you can call that a date, i mean, no, not a date but, like, i mean just going out and drinking something? 

1:11|| argh , i'm so sorry, i apologise, i can understand if you don't want to. 

from : hongjoong ♡♡

3:09|| yeah, sure, i would love that ;)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sooooo sorry, i wrote way to much dialogues (is that the right word??) between yeosang and seonghwa but i couldn't stop ajajsjiabz  
> i hope you liked this first (HUGE) chapter, it was fun to write even if i had to search for many words.  
> i think that writing a whole story in english could help me improve my skills, since my teacher can't help me lol. i'm not saying she sucks but she does ;(
> 
> (HELLOOoo, my keyboard is literally dying after all of this, when i type an A, there's a K showing off-) 
> 
> au revoir ♡♡


End file.
